The world is ending
by 6Fortius9
Summary: OC fic. Twenty years before the apocalypse, a young boy stumbled upon the dark truth and was recruited into the potential candidates of Team Summer A. When he finds himself in the future, what will he accomplish?


Chapter 1

-x-

- 'It's very unfortunate that I have to say this, but the world is going to end today.' – Kagerou Project, Headphone Actor

-x-

'_The world will be ending at least twenty years from now, many experts has postulated; on the x-day on the year 20XX, the meteorites will be expected to collide with our planet Earth, denting holes more than several kilometres wide into the ground. So far, we have tried many methods of redirecting the meteorites' directions; however, due to the great distance between us and them, all methods were unsuccessful. Breaking the meteorites only increases their numbers, and hence adaptation will be humanity's only guaranteed means of survival.'_

Red eyes flickered passed the words, lidded heavily with exhaustion and boredom. Sighing lazily, the young boy of no older than eleven slouched in his seat, slipping his pale fingers through bright golden hair, frustrated by the current situation.

Already, that was the seventeenth network of the government's which he had hacked into today, and all of them – even this one of the presidential candidate – pretty much repeated the same thing in different words – The world was ending.

What a joke all this was. Someone must have really made the President go off his rocker to have the whole country's top authorities under the illusion that meteorites will be hitting the planet anytime soon. For heavens' sake, if the meteorites are too far off to be destroyed, how the hell did the astronomers even see them coming? Moreover, since the Earth is constantly orientating around the sun, how are they so sure that the meteorites will hit Earth, and not just the other side of the Sun?

Red eyes leapt up to the word _'CONFIDENTIAL' _written in bold letters and promptly groaned.

What's even worse was that the government was restricting the truth from the mass media and mobilizing in the shadows. If they were to open it up to discussion, perhaps the public will be able to ease their delusions once and for all, but nooo…They're planning to splurge all taxes on secret plans that may not even be put into action. And if this was revealed to public…

The blond child tousled his hair in irritation.

All this thinking was certainly wasting away his brain cells, and he cared not for some pathetic delusions of a bunch of old trout. As cold as it was, the web is spun, and the government has landed itself in a precarious situation. He doubted anybody could help them out now.

"How troublesome." He sighed, pushing his chair back.

People and their perky, selfish, and mostly _troublesome_ survival instincts. Stupid humans and their society. If only the meteorites will hit earth and wipe out the whole of the overpopulated humanity, including him, then perhaps the world will become a better place.

"Stupid." He slammed his hand down.

And the coke toppled and gushed out, not unlike the muddied blood of a day old, slaughtered cow.

"Shit!" The blond child leapt up, gazing at the mess, distraught. He moaned aloud. "Great, Natsuki, _brilliant_. What the _hell_ have you just done?"

If that sister of his sees this again, he could only imagine the things that she would do to him now. Subconsciously, a hand flew up to the red muffler around his neck, fingering the old wound as he always does when he was thinking. His mind wandered back to the most recent experience – The darkness was swallowing him whole, the fingers digging into his neck as he gulped for breath, smirking at her weakly…

A switch in colours caught his attention.

Red eyes flashed up, latching on to the nearest distraction he could find.

"_Project 7 Seeds: Team Summer." _He mouthed as he read.

That was different from the other networks.

Brows furrowed in concentration, he scrolled down the pop up, not knowing that in that very moment, someone in a distant area has caught his onto tail, stalking him all too close for comfort.

-x-

The clock restarted just like yesterday.

He followed his daily routine, waking up to the dull ringing of his alarm, dressing up for a much dreaded day and ignoring his drunken sister on the couch as he headed off for school. 'Ittekimasu' was not spoken, like the usual, and he replaced the impeccable mask of fake perfection once he reached school.

Popular, smart, and athletic Tsukiyomi Natsuki is he now, one of the many masks he had donned on for himself over the years. And he masterfully willed himself to put aside the happenings of yesterday and warm that chilling sense of numbness that was still present at the pit of his stomach, eating away at his calm visage.

_Gross. Despicable. …Cannibalism. He closed his eyes, steeling himself for more of this._

Red eyes dodged to the window and mildly widened when he caught sight of several men in black surrounding the school.

It should not be surprising at all, really. Considering the innumerable times he had hacked into the government's network, extracted several 'confidential' information, even set up his own bug there to alter some things…frankly, it would be more surprising that they still have not caught on to his tracks.

But…how troublesome.

Natsuki exhaled in boredom.

He was most probably in trouble with the government now…No, cancel that, he _is_ in trouble with the government, and they would probably alert his sister of this. Perhaps they would then pay a ransom for them to keep their mouths shut, or mysteriously spirit them away, or even get rid of Natsuki only to keep the truth disclosed…

Death.

He calmly smiled to himself.

How _exciting_.

"Yo, Natsu!" A hand slung over his shoulders roughly made him tense.

The blond boy stonily glanced back at the brunette greeting him, getting grumpier when he met the eyes of his self-proclaimed best friend. As the only one who knows his true personality, the brunette is more of a threat to him than any other person.

"Akio." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hm?" Akio raised a brow dubiously, as if finding something puzzling. "That's strange, did'cha wake up on the wrong side of the bed? You're greeting me coldly now." Adding in a whisper, blue eyes bore into him sharply. "Your mask's slipping, Natsu."

He sighed at the reminder, brushing the other boy away.

"I am simply a bit worn out." He faked a sweet smile to reassure his other classmates.

"Were you up all night with that hobby of yours?" Akio's tone turned reproaching. It was obvious to them both what he was referring to.

"I was just allowing my curiosity to lead me along." Natsuki reasoned.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Natsu." Akio warned. Blue eyes darted everywhere before he finally said. "Haven't you noticed the suited men every where this morning? They're following you, Natsu, and they've been asking around even before you arrived. What the heck did you do this time round?"

He opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off.

"No don't answer. Let me bet. You decided to hack into some government's network this time round, find some confidential information and memorize them with your photographic memory, and then leave a present surprise for them, mainly in the form of a virus." Akio finished, throwing his hands up into the air. Natsuki flinched at the stares they were attracting. "Woo hoo! And now, you're wanted by the government for committing an illegal, online crime, aren't you?"

As if responding to Akio's words, an announcement started.

"_Will Natsuki Tsukiyomi-kun come to the office now?"_

"Great, just great." Akio sighed in exasperation. "I'm happy to have been your friend, Natsu, seriously."

The blond boy only rolled his eyes and collected his bag. Before leaving, he said a final thing to his 'friend'.

"Curiosity may have killed the cat, Akio, but satisfaction revived it."

-x-

"Arigato, Fuu-sensei, for guiding me to this room," He gave his hundred watt smile, mustering all the sweetness he could into this one expression.

The middle-aged lady swooned at his cuteness, lifting a hand up to a cheek as if flustered. Regaining her composure, the teacher quickly shook her head in rapid denial, murmuring 'No, no, not at all!' under her breath before reluctantly closing the door behind her.

The smile dropped as soon as she left the room.

Natsuki allowed nonchalance and boredom to refill the blank canvas which was his face as he sat down on an office couch, red eyes boring into the few suited men, who seemed thoroughly taken aback by his sudden switch of composure. The one in the middle though, only seemed amused.

His blond hair – a darker tinge than Natsuki's own – was swept back and held there with gel, whereas a pair of round glasses framed the amber eyes and sharp features, making him seem softer than Natsuki knows he really is. Dressed in a white suit, his legs were crossed on the opposite couch and hands supporting his chin in an intelligent manner.

"Kaname Mozunoto-san," Natsuki dipped his head as a greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsuki Tsukiyomi-kun," The blond man only seemed more amused now. "I see you have done your research thoroughly, haven't you?"

"It's hard not to be curious about the man – only several years older than myself – who's the director of the Team Summer project." Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly. "Not to mention, you're related to a minister within my own country, and your childhood incident appeared several times on the news."

"So you don't deny having seen the Team Summer documents." Kaname lifted a brow in surprise. This child, younger than Ango, certainly seemed intelligent.

"There's no use denying now, is there?"

"Indeed," Kaname smiled, leaning back in his seat. "I'm glad that you decided not to resist. If you had, then perhaps, we would have had to take more…precautionary measures."

Meaning death, as both of them know it.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Natsuki shot. If they were going to talk about this, he might as well cut straight to the point.

"Killing is not an option for the government, so no, we are not." Such a lie.

"Well…That's a disappointment."

His words made Kaname's brows fly up to above his hairline.

"If you killed me, then the software I've made would have divulged the truth to the mass public. It would have been interesting to see how things play out from there, even if I'm no longer amongst the living." Natsuki chuckled smugly at the shock that played out on the guards' faces. Kaname's eyes widened slightly, not having expected this.

"…You're certainly one odd little genius, aren't you, Natsuki-kun?" Kaname finally said quietly.

"No more than you, Kaname-san, afterall, the true geniuses only think about the best for the entire humanity instead of certain individuals." Natsuki shot back. Kaname blatantly ignored the sarcasm.

"Putting this aside, I have a small notice to make, Natsuki-kun," Kaname folded his arms. "At nine a.m., this morning, your neighbours reported an odd stench coming from your house, and the paramedics arrived to find that she has died of alcohol poisoning. Do you have anything that you want to say to that?"

Natsuki froze.

His troublesome sister had gone and died.

The coldness at the pit of his stomach gradually rose up again, threatening to suffocate him. Yet, at the same time, there was an overwhelming sense of relief. He was finally free from the chains which bounded him to that house. Freedom was finally in his hands.

Kaname's glasses glinted almost smugly at the first reaction he garnered.

Quickly catching himself, Natsuki rolled his eyes and forced a smirk.

"Good riddance, I thought that woman will never be gone."

The guards seemed angered and shocked, yet Kaname only smiled back. He was strangely pleased by the nonchalance which Natsuki reacted with to his guardian's death, and Natsuki knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing.

"With the lack of a guardian, you are hereby declared as an orphan, and has been put up for adoption just several hours ago," Kaname said. "And I'm sure you know what this means, don't you?"

Natsuki stilled.

The gears in his brain ran at top speed, before his gaze transformed into a wide, vicious glare.

"No." Even death would have been more preferable than this. "No."

Kaname smiled, leaned forward and patted his head, in that fake brotherly visage which he probably had reserved for the potential candidates of Team Summer.

"Welcome to Team Summer, little brother."

-x-

What's ending now perhaps isn't the world, but _my_ world.

-x-

A/N: I'm sure everyone reading my story right now is at some point of their lives, fond of the manga 7 Seeds. As a similar fan of the story, I immediately leapt to its fanfiction site after finishing the current volumes of 7 Seeds, only to be disappointed by the obvious lack of stories. I mean, come on! I understand why many would blanch at the idea of writing a fanfic for 7 Seeds, but there really ought to be more love. And since I'd rather not be a hypocrite, _I've decided to start this story, if only to show everyone that 7Seeds is writable._ I'm not confident that I will see this story to an end, and there will not be frequent updates, but even with the other devotions I have, I promise I'll try my best and complete this fanfic.


End file.
